Aliansi Author
by uchiha no aiko
Summary: Boruto dan Sarada. 14 tahun. Beraliansi membuat fanfic Yaoi bersama. Siapa sangka, cerita mereka malah paralel dengan kisah hidup orang tua mereka sewaktu muda. "Hotel atau kamarku, Dobe?"/ "Aku akan menikah, Teme"/ "Apa Naruto-kun siap?"/ "Dadah Sasuke si calon ayah"/ "Pairing War, Sarada!"/ "Tetap, OTP kita akan selamanya di hati, Boruto"


_Rate K? Rate T? Rate M_? Sarada memilih rating M, berjaga- jaga atas imajinasinya yang kadang kelewat meluber dan vulgar untuk hanya sekedar ditampung rating anak- anak atau _teenager_.

_Humor? Adventure? Romance?_ Boruto memilih romance karena untuk itulah ia ada disini, di depan laptop, dengan jari siap mengetik, dengan banyak senjata kalimat romantis yang menghuni tiap sel otaknya.

_Stright? Yuri? Yaoi?_ Sarada dan Boruto saling berpandangan. Tidak ada kompromi lagi soal satu ini. Mereka bersamaan menjawab, mantap, seperti prajurit yang ikut perang di limit paling depan tanpa takut mati.

"YAOI."

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Uchiha no Aiko

Page83

Present...

Aliansi Author

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kenal semua wanita yang ingin memiliki hatinya. Yang cantik, yang pintar, yang berkaki jenjang, yang berbibit komplit, berbobot berkualitas, sampai yang berbebet jahanam juga ia kenal. Namun semuanya ia abaikan dan habis ia cemooh. Semuanya semata- mata karena ia tak tertarik dengan apa yang ada didaftar atas. Seleranya berbeda dengan kaum pria umumnya. Tak tahukah wahai semua manusia, Uchiha Sasuke tak tercipta untuk wanita, ia mendeklarasikan diri sebagai seorang Seme. Seme untuk seorang Uke. Dan tak ada yang lebih menarik bagi Sasuke ketika ia menemukannya pada malam terakhir penutupan orientasi Maba di kampusnya.

Dia, yang mabuk serotonin karena tujuh hari sudah masa orientasi pengukuhannya sebagai mahasiswa baru dikampus ini akhirnya selesai, berdansa sempoyongan di Gor kampus diiringi lagu disko seadanya. Sumpah, jelek jogetnya. Tapi tidak untuk kemolekan tubuh indah berbalur gemerlap keringat yang menempel di tengkuknya, juga mata yang menyiratkan kedasyatan yang sudah Sasuke tangkap sejak pertama kali menginjak masuk ke dalam GOR. Dia semanis madu, namun menggoda bagai tegukan pertama alkohol untuk orang awam yang baru pertama kali mencicipi.

Sasuke, duduk diantara deretan para senior segarang singa, yang mengawasi dengan ketat seperti para wasit di pertandingan bulu tangkis. Yang jika ada yang melanggar atau memprovokasi pesta ini menggila barang sedetik saja, langsung diseret keluar. Ironisnya, Sasuke lah yang sudah diseret keluar lewat bola mata sewarna laut itu, hasrat yang sudah tidur panjang terbangun, bergolak tak bisa dikendalikan. Ini pertama kali Sasuke gugup dalam sejarah hidupnya. Matanya tak lepas dari makluk yang sedang berjoget dengan tatapan tajam nan sendu. Ia tahu bahwa ia sedang digoda. Dan ia tahu, bahwa bendungan nafsunya jebol seketika juga saat tanpa peringatan ia sudah melangkah ke tengah- tengah lantai pesta, menyeretnya keluar dari puluhan manusia lain dan memerangkapnya dalam kamar mandi terdekat.

"Hotel atau kamarku?"

Si pirang mendencih. Keperjakaannya teramat sangat mahal untuk sekedar dirayu dengan kalimat tanya yang mirip jual beli obat terlarang begitu. Namun mempertimbangkan siapa yang melempar tawaran, agaknya ia akan mempersingkat transaksi ini.

"Diamana pun. Asal kau suka."

Sasuke menutup dengan senyum tulus sebelum merengkuh pemuda itu ke dalam peluknya, lalu menyumpal bibir satu sama lain dengan ciuman penuh gebu nafsu yang menuntut. Melucuti semua kain pengganggu, menandai semua kulitnya tanpa cela, dan mereka melebur menjadi satu.

.

.

.

"Tunggu. Tidakkah ini kelewat cepat? Lemon diawal paragraf?" sela Boruto. Tangannya berhenti mengetik, menatap protes pada Sarada.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa? Anggap ini sebagai hidangan pembuka. Alih- alih memberi _appetizer_ yang segigit demi segigit kenapa tidak langsung saja beri _main course_. Bukan membangkitkan selera reader untuk membaca lagi, tapi langsung menjerat mereka membaca sampai akhir. "

"Aku tidak suka ini." Boruto menggeleng, sedikit frustasi. "Keduanya bertemu tanpa ada perkenalan. Tidak ada sapa menyapa mengenal nama masing- masing. Meresapi bahwa ada cinta setiap bertemu dari hari ke hari. Tidak ada saling pandang memandang—"

"Boooring."

"Hei, kau tidak ingat kalau ini genrenya romance. Romance tanpa ada yang romantis apa jadinya. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau ganti PWP di awal pilihan."

"PWP bukan genre, bego."

"Sekalian. Biar tidak ada ceritanya, dan isinya cuma begituan. End."

.

.

.

Naruto tidak hanya sekedar tahu bahwa anak konglomerat yang hartanya tidak akan habis dimakan dua puluh satu turunan ini sudah jatuh hati padanya. Bukan jatuh lagi, namun terjun bebas, sebebas- bebasnya. Dua hari berpacaran, Sasuke sudah menghujani Naruto dengan banyak pemberian. Rumah real estate, Lamborgini, dan tabungan di bank, yang jika ditulis dalam nominal, nolnya kelewat banyak untuk dihitung. Bagi Sasuke pemberian adalah sama halnya dengan sebuah konfirmasi atas kemegahan cintanya. Namun Naruto menolak semuanya.

"Untukmu. Please, telpon aku satu jam sekali."

Di hari jadian mereka yang ke tiga. Di restoran bintang lima yang sengaja Sasuke reservasi dan persiapkan jauh- jauh hari, mereka duduk berdua. Segepok uang menyulap tempat berkelas yang biasanya ramai menjadi tak berpenghuni kosong melompong, cuma diisi oleh mereka berdua saja malam itu. Dibawah pendar cahaya lilin, Sasuke menggeser kadonya. Sebuah ponsel berlayar lebar tanpa tombol dan harganya, jangan tanya lagi, Naruto yakin itu setara dengan harga satu sepeda motor keluaran terbaru.

"Dan jangan kawatirkan soal pulsa. Aku akan isi setiap satu hari sekali." tambahnya melengkapi. Naruto merengut.

"Dasar, Teme. Apa menurutmu karena aku kuliah di kampus dengan jalur beasiswa, lalu kau pikir tidak bisa beli pulsa? Memang, kalau beli ponsel yang seperti ini aku tidak bisa, tapi kalau cuma menelponmu, tentu saja bisa."

"Satu jam sekali?"

"Tidak. Satu hari sekali."

Gantian Sasuke yang merengut.

"Apa bedanya satu jam sekali dengan satu hari sekali? Toh, kita masih ketemu setiap hari di kampus. Kau juga sering main ke apartemenku, menginap setiap weekend di sana. Masih kurang?"

"Sangat kurang." jawab Sasuke ketus. Naruto mengangkat dua alisnya, siap- siap menerima keluhan mirip anak lima tahun yang tidak mau diganggu gugat. "Aku mau dengar suaramu setiap satu jam sekali. Titik."

Naruto mengambil ponsel Sasuke yang ada di atas meja, mengaktifkan mode rekam dan menempelkannya di mulut.

"Teme, I love you."

Kemudian ia save, mengembalikan sang ponsel pada pemiliknya.

"Kalau kau kangen, putar saja itu. Tidak hanya satu jam sekali tapi bisa enam puluh kali dalam satu jam."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menerima sedikit saja pemberianku?"

Mereka sudah bersama- sama berjuang menghadapi segala perbedaan selama tiga tahun ini. Sasuke yang suka kopi pahit dan Naruto yang suka Ramen, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan ketika ia harus menemani kekasihnya ke kedai Ichiraku memakan Ramen dari mangkuk yang sama cuma untuk membuat hati Naruto gembira. Atau Naruto yang menyukai jus jeruk dan Sasuke yang menggilai jus tomat, tapi Naruto rela minum jus tomat yang ia anggap rasanya tidak enak ketika Sasuke mencekokinya dari mulut ke mulut. Namun, untuk yang satu ini, agaknya mereka belum bisa berdamai. Sasuke yang tidak mau pemberiannya terus- terusan ditolak, akhirnya memberontak. Meminta Naruto menelponnya setiap satu jam sekali hanyalah alasan agar ponsel ini tidak berakhir di gudang dan bernasib sama seperti kado- kado pendahulunya.

"Karena cinta tidak bisa dibarter dengan barang, Teme." jelas Naruto, "Aku cinta kau dan kau juga mencintaiku. Tidak perlu lagi memberi tahu sebesar apa cintamu dengan semua barang- barang itu. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sangat besar, seluas tujuh planet di galaksi dijadikan satu."

Naruto mengenggam tangannya. "Jika diberi pilihan, harta milyaran atau tatapan matamu malam ini, aku akan memilih tatapan matamu. Momen seperti ini lah yang berharga, yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan apapun di dunia ini."

"Aku... cuma mau menerima satu hal dari Teme ku tersayang, yaitu cintanya saja."

Meski tidak seratus persen setuju, namun malam itu Sasuke sadar sesuatu. Naruto benar akan satu hal bahwa hartanya ternyata merendahkan kualitas cintanya sendiri. Bukankah cinta sejati sudah jelas dari mana asalnya, dari mata turun ke hati. Bukan dari mata turun ke dompet.

Yang Sasuke bingungkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana menginterpretasikan cintanya yang kata Naruto sebesar tujuh planet dijadikan satu itu. Jika pun ia punya cara untuk merubah hal abstrak tersebut menjadi benda yang bisa dipegang, niscaya, Naruto akan ketimbun longsoran cinta Sasuke dan tak akan bisa ditemukan sampai tim SAR datang menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Romantis? Keren? Tiada tara?" Boruto manggut- manggut sendiri penuh semangat dibalik laptop meminta pendapat. Sarada cuma menguap.

"Lumayan. Sekarang konfliknya."

"Loh, cepat sekali. Tidak mau ditambah dengan adegan bergandengan tangan di tepi pantai atau si Uke yang mendapat kalung berbentuk hati dari sang Seme. Aku berpikir, kalungnya tidaklah harus mahal, tapi limited edition dan cuma bisa didapatkan di jajan ciki kesuakaan Ukenya, jadi si Seme harus membeli ciki- ciki itu setiap hari, dan bla... bla... bla..."

Mengabaikan Boruto yang kesetanan dengan desain roman picisan impiannya, Sarada menarik laptop Boruto dan melanjutkan bagian konflik rancangannya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum yudisium, Naruto mendapat telpon dari Kaprodi yang memberitahu bahwa IPKnya cumlaude, menduduki nilai tertinggi satu jurusan. Telpon kedua berdering, dan itu dari ibunya yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya sakit keras dan meminta untuk cepat kembali pulang ke Kiri, desa kelahirannya. Dua telpon dalam sehari yang memberinya satu berita gembira dan satu berita buruk, satu lagi tambahan berita buruk karena jika ia memutuskan pulang dalam waktu dekat maka ia akan melewatkan acara wisuda.

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda? Wisudamu dua minggu lagi. Aku bisa menemani dan siap menjadi orang yang akan menjemput di sana dengan karangan bunga termahal jika memang orang tuamu tidak bisa hadir." bujuk Sasuke kesekian kalinya saat mengantar kepergian Naruto di stasiun.

Naruto menggeleng dengan senyum lemah.

Sasuke tahu Naruto kecewa atas musibah ini. Bawasannya, empat tahun menuntut ilmu di Konoha University tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dirinya untuk bisa berdiri di podium menerima ijazah dengan baju toga, diumumkan sebagai mahasiswa yang lulus dengan predikat sangat terpuji. Namun semuanya itu cuma bisa disimpan dalam hati, menjadi cita- cita yang tidak bisa terwujud.

"Kembalilah secepatnya, Dobe. Aku menunggumu."

Naruto tersenyum, mendekati wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat gelisah. Wajah gelisah yang sama sejak Naruto memberitahu bahwa ia akan pulang ke Kiri. Dan sampai sekarang, wajah itu tetaplah sama, keresahan masih bersarang di sana. Naruto menciumnya singkat lalu memeluknya erat.

"Teme, berjanjilah satu hal. Apapun yang terjadi, tolong jangan susul aku, kecuali aku yang meminta."

"Kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban dari kalimat itu. Naruto cuma memberinya lambaian tangan tanpa suara. Lalu sosok itu menghilang ditelan pintu kereta, membawanya jauh meniti tempat tujuan.

Entah dari mana datangnya perasaan itu. Yang seperti langsung melonjak, muncul begitu saja membuat hati Sasuke tak karuan. Ini terlalu ganjil untuk dimengerti, sebagaimana Naruto selalu bercerita padanya bahwa dia adalah anak tunggal dari kedua orang tua yang menikah muda. Ayah Naruto empat puluh lima tahun dan tak memiliki keluhan penyakit apapun sebelumnya, lalu apa maksudnya sakit keras. Kenapa berita buruk harus muncul sekarang, saat Naruto akan menikmati pesta kesuksesan atas kelulusannya, dan yang lebih penting dari itu, saat Sasuke akan melamar dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

Setan dalam benak Sasuke berteriak, menertawakan kegelisahannya, lalu merangkumnya dalam satu firasat yang tidak bisa Sasuke sangkal, bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padanya.

Dan firasat itu terbukti. Enam bulan sudah Naruto meninggalkan Konoha. Tanpa ada kabar, tanpa bisa dihubungi sedikitpun. Ia mencari alamat Naruto ke kampus namun pihak BAAK mengaku komputer mereka tiba- tiba terserang virus beberapa bulan lalu. Data diri Naruto adalah salah satu yang hilang dan tak terselamatkan. Ia mencoba mengirim tiga orang setingkat detektif handal se kota Konoha untuk melacak keberadaan Naruto ke Kiri, namun ke tiganya juga kembali dengan membawa hasil nihil. Semesta jagad raya seolah menyembunyikan Naruto darinya. Sasuke kalap, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Haruno Sakura, dari Senju Medical School? Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Harapan terakhir. Naruto pernah menyebutnya sekali, sahabat karib yang sama- sama merantau ke Konoha. Mereka berasal dari desa yang sama. Ia rela menyekap diri berjam- jam di mobil cuma untuk menunggu gadis itu keluar dari kampus lalu menghadangnya di pelataran parkir.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu alamatnya."

Sasuke mendadak gusar. Omong kosong besar apa lagi ini. Bahkan gadis ini juga.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau memberitahu dimana alamatnya."

"Terserah, saya akan telpon polisi sekarang juga jika anda tetap memaksa."

Hari itu boleh jadi gagal. Tapi hari berikutnya, berikutya, sampai dua minggu berikutnya, Sasuke kembali datang dan menodong Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Sasuke bahkan tidak segan- segan mendatangi Dorm Senju, berdiri seharian di depan rusun bertingkat tersebut, berjam- jam lamanya.

Hari ke dua puluh lima. Di bawah rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras, Sasuke masih menunggu Sakura di depan dorm.

"Kalau kau punya hati, kau tidak akan sampai setega itu membiarkannya berdiri di sana semalaman."

Ino, teman sekamarnya memperingatkan. Kasihan sekaligus gerah melihat setiap hari pemuda itu tak pernah absen pengemis dan memohon. Namun Sakura tak menggubris, tetap meneruskan mengerjakan tugas di meja belajar, bersikap seolah tak ada siapapun yang sedang menunggu dengan badan basah kuyub dan menggiggil di luar sana.

Dua orang yang sama- sama keras kepala. Namun Sasuke tak kunjung menyerah, ia mendatangi Sakura keesokan harinya dengan sebuah jerigen bensin di tangan, menyiram diri sendiri. Diikuti pemantik api yang berkobar siaga menjilati seluruh badan, Sasuke membuat deklarasi ancaman terakhir.

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau memberitahu, lebih baik aku akhiri hidupku sekarang juga."

.

.

.

"Gilaaaa... demi sang Uke dia rela melakukan itu." Boruto geleng- geleng kepala. "Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan."

"Itu sudah pasti. Dan kita butuh genre kedua. Angst, bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak berniat membuat si Seme benar- benar membakar diri kan?" Boruto mulai curiga.

Sarada diam. Jarinya masih sibuk mengetuk- ngetuk panel keyboard.

"Sarada?"

Hati Boruto ketar- ketir.

"Sarada?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Saaaraaadaaa..."

"..."

"Woi, serius, ya. Aku tidak akan mau melanjutkan fanfic ini kalau kau buat Semenya jadi jelek!"

.

.

.

"Saya sungguh tidak tahu alamatnya. Terakhir kali Naruto berpamitan, dia bilang bahwa dia dan keluarganya akan pindah dari Kiri. Satu- satunya yang tersisa cuma ini," Sakura menyerahkan ponsel miliknya dengan layar yang menunjukkan sedang tersambung pada seseorang.

"Halo?"

Sasuke seketika terkesiap, menyambar ponsel dan menempelkannya di telinga. Bagai bertemu Oase di tengah panasnya gurun, ia sangat merindukan suara itu.

"Halo, Dobe? Dobe, ini aku? Kau dimana? Beri tahu aku, aku akan menjemputmu."

Ada jeda panjang. Jeda yang membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk kembali memberondongkan seribu satu kalimat tanya pada Naruto.

"Dobe, jawab aku? Kau baik- baik saja, kan? Do—"

"Sasuke, aku akan menikah."

Satu kalimat, dan cukup membuat hidup Sasuke dihancurkan hingga ke akar- akarnya. Tujuh planet hancur lebur dalam sekejap.

"Tolong, jangan lakukan ini padaku. Beri tahu aku alasannya. Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintai gadis itu, teme."

"Kau bohong! Katakan apa yang sebenarnya? Beritahu dimana kau berada sekarang, akan kubuktikan bahwa kau berbohong, kalau perlu kudatangi rumahmu dan melamar di depan kedua orang tuamu sekarang juga!"

Naruto tak menjawab. Cuma ada satu kata 'maaf' yang terucap sebelum ponsel itu selanjutnya putus sambungan. Sasuke berusaha menghubunginya lagi, namun nomer itu sudah non aktif.

"Karena saya punya hati, makanya, saya lebih suka untuk membiarkanmu tidak mengetahui alasannya dari pada tahu tapi tidak sanggup menaggungnya." Sakura menyusut air mata dari kedua bola mata onyx kosong itu dengan sapu tangan miiknya,

"Naruto, sudah memilih jalannya sendiri."

-o0o-

Naruto memang sudah memilih jalannya sendiri, sekalipun hatinya tidak.

"Naruto- kun tidak perlu memaksa, jika tidak bersedia. Aku, bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Naruto menggeleng. Dimasukkannya kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Wajahnya dipaksa tampak ceria, meski hatinya berantakan. Jauh- jauh hari ia sudah mengantisipasi datangnya hari ini, tapi kenapa tetap saja rasa nyeri itu masih muncul di dalam sana.

"Kau cantik, Hinata. Kau juga baik. Aku mengagumimu. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bersedia menerima perjodohan ini."

"Mengagumi dan mencintai itu berbeda, Naruto- kun. Mengagumi, ada di mata. Tapi mencintai, ada di sini." gadis itu menyentuhkan tangannya pada dada Naruto. "Mata bisa buta jika tertembak atau terluka, tapi hati, aku tidak yakin itu bisa hancur. Perasaan cinta akan selamanya kekal, meski jasat sudah bersatu lebur dengan tanah."

"Dan yang kekal itulah, yang akan membebani jika Naruto- kun tidak sejalan dengannya. Apa Naruto- kun siap?"

Meski Naruto tidak siap, ia harus siap. Berita sakit keras ayahnya hanyalah alasan. Sewaktu pulang ke Kiri, malah kemarahan besar ayahnyalah yang sudah menunggu. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan melamar Naruto, keluarga besar Uchiha mengutus seseorang untuk menemui keluarga Namikaze. Lalu mengatakan semuanya. Bahkan kabar tentang nilai tertinggi yang Naruto dapat di universitas pun tidak sempat terucap sampai sekarang. Kedua orang tua Naruto terlalu syok atas penyimpangan seksual anaknya. Belum lagi menerima tekanan dari keluarga Uchiha, membuat kelurga Naruto harus angkat kaki dari Kiri. Keluarga Uchiha juga yang membinasakan semua berkas kemahasiswaan milik Naruto yang ada di kampus, membayar dua kali lipat tiga detektif yang Sasuke sewa agar kasus pencarian Naruto tak pernah terpecahkan.

Mereka memilih Kumo untuk pindah, tempat dimana sahabat ayah Naruto dari klan Hyuuga tinggal. Waktu kecil Naruto sering diajak berkunjung di desa ini. Dari Konoha yang metropolitan, Kiri yang didominasi birunya laut dan putihnya pasir pantai, Kumo menawarkan hamparan hijau sawah, jalanan setapak berbingkai pinus, sungai yang jernih dan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Dulu, saat sering berkunjung ke Kumo dan menginap di pondok Hyuuga, gadis itulah yang sering menemani Naruto main. Lebih muda tiga tahun, baru lulus SMA dua tahun lalu. Dan orang tua Naruto mengambil kesempatan akan hal ini. Mereka ingin Naruto kembali normal. Perjodohanpun dirancang sesegera mungkin.

Pernikahan sederhana namun sakral digelar, hanya dihadiri keluarga dan kerabat terdekat. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan kedua belah pihak, terutama kedua orang tua Naruto dan Hinata, karena mereka bisa menjadi besan. Semunya saling melempar senyum, bersorak gembira, berpesta semalaman, tak ada yang menyadari betapa hampanya Naruto, betapa laranya ia harus menutup rapat- rapat semua kenangan bersama Sasuke di dalam hatinya. Menggerendel dengan puluhan gembok dan rantai yang berlabel kebahagian keluarga.

Semua tertawa bahagia. Namun Naruto ingin menjerit sampai pita suaranya putus.

-o0o-

"Saya yang mulai tidak waras berimajinasi kamu ada di sini, atau kamu yang mulai tidak waras lupa jalan pulang?" sapa Sakura ketus sewaktu melihat Sasuke duduk di salah satu deretan kursi di depan pintu dormnya.

Dua minggu setelah berita pernikahan Naruto Sasuke kembali lagi ke tempat Sakura. penampilannya kusut dan berantakan. Meski ketampanannya tidak sirna, tapi Sakura tetap berpendapat laki- laki satu itu harus dimasukkan ke kamar mandi terdekat untuk membersihkan diri dari keringat dan bau alkohol yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sepertinya saya yang sudah gila."

"Oh, bagus. dua puluh meter dari sini ada rumah sakit jiwa Senju. Kamu datang ke tempat yang tepat. Mau saya antar. Gratis biaya masuk kalau saya yang mendaftarkan."

"Kamu calon dokter, kan?"

"Ya."

"Bisa beri obat penghilang rasa sakit patah hati?"

Sakura tergelak, duduk disamping Sasuke. Sejak kapan orang setara Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal tidak berkemanusiaan dan dingin menjadi puitis seperti ini. Sakura mendiagnosa mungkin patah hatinya terlampau parah, sudah mencapai stadium akhir dan tak bisa terselamatkan. Akibatnya, melantur seperti itu.

"Kalau kamu mau, ada _paracetamol_, _amocilin_, _antibiotic_, berkaplet- kaplet di kamar saya. Tapi kalau obat patah hati, profesor yang punya gelar berderet seperti kereta di belakang namanya, yang botak kepalanya sampai yang ompong giginya sekalipun juga, pasti mustahil bisa menciptkan obat itu."

Sasuke cuma diam. Terlalu tak berdaya untuk mendebat. Datang kesini tak akan membuat Naruto kembali, ia cuma tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Hatinya sudah berlubang sangat besar. Pikirannya penuh sampah batin yang menggunung. Ia tak lagi punya semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup.

"Makanya, itulah kenapa saya malas jatuh cinta. Kalau ujung- ujungnya cuma membuat sakit. Sendiri lebih baik, dari pada berdua tapi tersakiti. Dan saya sudah terbiasa sih, hidup sendiri, malah sepertinya tidak punya pendamping sampai tua juga tak masalah. Tapi ada juga, orang sok tahu yang bilang. Kalau ingin mengobati sakit hati, ya jatuh cinta lagi."

"Ayo bertaruh."

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Untuk?"

"Membuktikan kalau orang sok tahu itu benar atau salah."

"Dan untungnya buatku?"

"Untuk mencoba, yang mana yang lebih menarik. Hidup sendiri atau hidup dengan pendamping."

"Caranya?"

"Menikah."

"Dengan?"

"—ku."

Sakura tergelak lagi. Terpingkal- pingkal sampai perutnya sakit dan matanya keluar air mata. Laki- laki ini memang harus dibuatkan surat rujukan ke rumah sakit jiwa sesegera mungkin. Dan Sakura sendiri, lebih gila lagi, menertawakan seseorang yang baru saja— kelihatan— melamarnya, meski yang barusan tidak ia hitung sebagai lamaran sungguhan. Karena Sakura tahu, orang ini sudah tak punya hati lagi untuk jatuh cinta, sudah digondol pergi Naruto. Jadi mana mungkin bisa jatuh hati padanya.

"Menarik. Kalau kita menikah tidak akan ada yang dirugikan satu sama lain kan?" mengingat Sakura sudah tak punya orang tua dan sebatang kara, ia sudah berkesimpulan nanti pasti tidak akan ada yang protes jika ada apa- apa dengan pernikahan yang masuk kategori unik ini.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau aku tidak tahan atau bosan, bisa langsung bercerai?"

"Terserah."

"Oke. Kapan kita menikah?"

"Besok."

Sakura menyodorkan tangannya, dan Sasuke mengamitnya.

"_Deal_."

.

.

.

"Pairing War!"

Boruto menggebrak meja taman. Kalau saja mejanya terbuat dari triplek dan bukan dari kayu jati, pasti sudah terbelah menjadi dua. "Kenapa ada tokoh perempuannya? Kenapa mereka harus menikah segala? Kau niat bikin Yaoi atau stright? Gila, kalau di updet bisa dapat flame, nih! Kedua tokoh cewek itu kan fansnya banyak. Bahaya. Rombak, rombak konfliknya. Ganti sekarang juga!" Boruto kebakaran jenggot, lebay ketinggian. Untung saja berteman dengan Boruto sejak kecil sudah membuat Sarada kebal malu, kalau tidak pasti Boruto sudah ditiinggal. Biar saja orang- orang menjadikannya tontonan, bahwa ada anak berusia empat belas tahun yang belum sempat ganti seragam sekolah sedang mencak- mencak di taman, berteriak- teriak tentang Pairing War dan Flame. Yang notabene tak dimengerti oleh masyarakat umum dan bisa jadi dikira itu adalah dua istilah baru para ABG untuk acara tawuran antar sekolah.

"Sudah?" Sarada menanggapinya dengan santai. Boruto masih berdiri sambil ngos- ngosan. "Tidak ada flame kalau kita tidak membashing chara. Seharusnya juga tidak ada Pairing War kalau kita saling menghargai."

"Semuanya, tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapi." lanjut Sarada, "Biarpun S sama si S, S sama si N, N sama si H, atau N sama si Z sekalipun, percaya padaku, para fans yang OTP nya tidak menjadi real bakal tetap ngamuk. Kita cuma harus sedikit dewasa dan bijak tentang hal seperti ini, Boruto. Kalau aku, apapun endingnya, aku terima. Apapun keputusan si pembuatnya, aku hargai. _Take deep bow and send congrats for final canon pairing_. Tapi tetap," Sarada berdiri dan menempelkan satu tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah bangga, "OTP kita, akan tetap selamanya di hati."

"Selamanya?"

"Se... la... ma... nya."

"Selama- lamanya?"

"Selama- lamanya."

"Selama- lama- lama- lamanya?"

"Selama- lama- lama – lamanya."

"Selama- lama- lama- lama- lama- lamanya?"

"Selama- lama- lama- lama- lama- lamanya."

"Selama- lama- lama—"

"Stop! Back to story."

.

.

.

Hinata tidak yakin apakah jika ia diperistri orang lain selain Naruto hidupnya akan jauh lebih bahagia. Baginya, Naruto sudah lebih dari baik melengkapi segalanya. Ia benar- benar mengambil tanggung jawab penuh sebagai seorang suami. Tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto mengabaikannya. Setiap hari sebelum berangkat pergi ke kantor, ia mengantar Hinata ke rumah singgah keluarga Hyuuga untuk membantu mengajar anak- anak yang kurang mampu. Sore hari ia datang menjemput dan mengobrol saling bertukar pikiran dengan ayahnya. Hari minggu mereka pergi ke kebun bunga di dekat rumah, untuk mencabuti rumput atau sekedar berpiknik dengan gelaran tikar dan ditemani hidangan sederhana kue- kue buatan sendiri. Naruto juga suami yang siaga ketika Hinata hamil dan mulai ngidam yang macam- macam. Ia rela pergi naik mobil berkeliling Kumo, tengah malam, untuk mencarikan makanan apapun yang Hinata minta.

Takdir memiliki caranya sendiri untuk berbicara. Buah atas kesabaran Naruto menerima nasibnya dengan iklas adalah tuhan mengirimkan seorang istri yang tidak pernah mengeluh atas kekurangan Naruto, yang menghargai siapa pun cinta pertama suaminya seperti ia menghargai suaminya sendiri.

"Sasuke- san itu seperti apa orangnya? Naruto bilang, kalau dia suka minum jus tomat tiga kali sehari, ya?" tanya Hinata suatu malam. Duduk di meja makan, mengelus perut hamilnya yang sudah memasuki bulan ke lima. Menunggui Naruto yang sedang mengaduk segelas susu kusus ibu hamil di meja konter dapur. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka berdua membahas Sasuke. Topik ini tidak lah tabu atau sensitif bagi mereka berdua untuk dibicarakan, sudah menjadi langganan obrolan ketika kehabisan topik pembicaraan satu sama lain.

"Benar. Tiga kali sehari. Sudah mirip minum obat. Kalau tidak minum, mungkin bisa meledak." Naruto menggeser kursi dan meletakkan gelas susu dihadapan istrinya, bercanda. "Orangnya juga kejam. Tapi waktu kuliah, dia adalah orang yang paling dicari saat hari Valentine. Dia bisa membawa pulang satu truk yang isinya coklat semua. Tapi karena si Teme itu kejam, boro- boro menyewa truk, yang ia sewa malah tukang sampah. Ia suruh mereka semua untuk mengangkut coklat- coklat yang menenggelamkan mobilnya di parkiran, lalu ia bakar."

"Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak bisa berdamai dengan apa yang tidak ia suka. Ia cuma mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia dengar. Walaupun begitu, aku yakin sampai sekarang fansnya masih tetap banyak."

Sambil mengelus perutnya, Hinata memandangi Naruto. Mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama. Kadang bertanya lagi untuk memperpanjang si orbit bahasan. Entah kenapa Hinata suka melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Yang tersenyum dengan percikkan semangat menari- nari dimatanya. Dari sekian banyak hari yang mereka habiskan bersama, Hinata sadar ada satu titik, dimana Naruto seperti melompat ke dimensi lain dan meninggalkan ruang hampanya sebentar saja. Lima menit, dua menit, atau satu detik sekalipun. Satu detik ketika mulutnya mengucapkan nama cinta pertamanya. Saat itulah Naruto seperti lebih berwarna. Bukan lagi hitam atau putih. Tersenyum atau tidak tersenyum. Tapi lebih hidup.

-o0o-

Berbeda dengan hidup Sasuke yang semakin homogen. Lucunya, dia menikahi Haruno Sakura yang sikapnya sembilan puluh persen mirip dengannya. Sama- sama keras kepala, tidak suka banyak basa- basi, ketus dan menusuk kalau bicara. Sasuke seperti menikahi dirinya sendiri dalam versi perempuan. Namun bukan berarti tidak ada hal yang tidak menguntungkan. Meski hidup Sasuke datar, namun sekarang lebih ramping dan ringkas. Dimulai dari apartemen. Seminggu setelah menikah, tempat tinggal mewah itu berubah lebih lenggang. Sakura mengeluarkan semua barang- barang tak berguna dari apartemen Sasuke. Dapur adalah yang paling banyak kena dampaknya. Kitchen set Sasuke hilang, dan diganti Sakura dengan meja bundar, dua kursi dan cuma dilengkapi satu alat pembuat kopi. Sakura tidak bisa memasak, Sasuke apa lagi. Jadi Sakura berpikir buat apa dipajang kalau tidak digunakan. Mereka memilih jasa pembantu dua puluh empat jam untuk mengurusi hidup mereka. Saat ada acara baik formal maupun informal yang mengharuskan Sasuke membawa pasangan, Sasuke tak pernah komplain atau mengkritik penampilan istrinya. Sakura pasti sudah siap dengan dresscode yang tak pernah salah dan attitude yang tak pernah tertukar dari tempat satu ke tempat lain. Sangat fleksibel dan bisa diandalkan. Dan, hari minggu adalah hari kompakan mereka. Mereka sama- sama menyukai tidur siang. Sasuke dengan piyama biru tuanya— berbaring disampingnya, Sakura dengan kaos oblong favoritnya. Mereka tidur berjam- jama sampai pembantu yang sudah terjadwal membawa makan malam, membangunkan mereka.

Sasuke yang praktis, dan sakura yang fleksibel. Mereka seperti dua orang yang punya telepati satu sama lain. Jarang bicara tapi bisa mendengar kemauan masing- masing. Begitupun saat mereka mendapat kado berupa wine dari kolega Sasuke. Tanpa saling menawari mereka sudah duduk bersama di sofa, berbagi menuang wine ke gelas dan mabuk bersama, lalu... mereka tak bisa menghindari yang satu ITU.

"— oke, jadwal operasi jam tiga sore. Suruh pasien sudah siap saat aku datang. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang kemarin terulang lagi. Mau operasi kok telat. Yang butuh sebenarnya siapa sih, heran." gerutunya, memutus sambungan telpon dari kepala perawat di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja setelah mengucap salam penutup. Sakura menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, tidak sabar meminta penjelasan dari suaminya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Sasuke duduk di balik meja bundar. Masih memakai piyama. Segelas kopi mengepul di meja dengan koran kusus berbahasa inggris yang isinya cuma angka- angka saham terjabar di kedua tangan. Seperti kebiasaannya tiap pagi. "Kau gendut. Jelek dilihat. Diet sana." ucapnya dingin.

Sakura melirik perut buncitnya yang menyembul dari celana tidur dan kaos ketat tak berlengan yang ia kenakan. "Wah, benar. Tumben perhatian. Tapi, bagaimana ya, sepertinya tidak bisa diet. Malah bakal lebih gendut empat bulan lagi." Ia menepuk- nepuk pelan perutnya.

"Oh, ya. Nanti pulang kerja cepat, ya. Antar aku ke Baby shop di ujung jalan."

"Tidak bisa pergi sendiri?"

"Males. Lagipula sekalian pamer. Yang punya Baby shop, kan ngefans denganmu. Siapa tahu kalau kau ikut bisa dapat potongan harga gede nanti."

"Mau apa ke sana?" tanya Sasuke menyeruput kopi, masih serius membaca koran.

"Ya, beli peralatan bayi lah, masa beli peralatan bengkel."

"Memang siapa yang mau punya bayi?"

"Aku."

Kopi yang separuh Sasuke telan muncrat, mendelik menatap istrinya yang pura- pura menguap, ngeloyor keluar dapur, "Mau mandi dulu, ah"

Lalu melambai setengah mengolok.

"Dadah Sasuke si calon ayah."

.

.

.

"Aku masih memikirkan soal inisial huruf yang kau pakai tadi."

"Hn?'

"Kenapa pakai inisial S, N, H? Kenapa tidak pakai SRD dan BRT. SRD untuk Sarada dan BRT untuk Boruto."

"Yah, kalau kau mau pakai inisial nama kita, nanti saja pas di undangan pernikahan."

"Memang..., kita bakal beneran menikah nanti?" tanya Boruto mendadak gugup. Sarada masih fokus mengetik sambil menunjukkan satu jari tangannya yang dihias cincin yang mirip dengan cincin yang dikenakan Boruto.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kalau tidak serius mana mungkin kita sudah punya cincin tunangan sewaktu lulus SD."

Wajah Boruto semakin gugup saja. Sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, iseng- iseng ia bertanya.

"Memang, yang kau suka dariku apa? Kenapa setuju saat ayah kita berdua ngotot membuat acara tunangan konyol itu?"

Sekilas Sarada melirik Boruto dari balik laptop, lalu kembali mengetik. "Menurutku ada dua teori dalam jatuh cinta. Pertama jatuh cinta pada pandanga pertama. Kedua, jatuh cinta karena terbiasa. Dalam kasus kita, perjodohan, bisa mengambil teori yang ke dua. Untuk sekarang, aku menganggapmu teman biasa, tapi siapa tahu semakin lama kita bersama nanti bisa saling suka dan timbul perasaan cinta."

Dari berbunga- bunga, wajah Boruto berubah ruwet, "Tunggu, tunggu, jadi maksudnya bagaimana? Aku malah bingung. Jadi kau menyukaiku sebenarnya karena apa?"

"Karena kita menyukai hal yang sama." tandas Sarada. Menunjuk laptop yang ada di depannya dengan kedua tangan seolah sedang menunjuk harta karun bersama.

"Jadi... kalau aku pensiun jadi Fudanshi kau tidak akan menyukaiku?"

"Tergantung. Selama kau masih mau mendengarkan ocehanku tentang Yaoi, dan tidak mersa mual, yaaa... tidak masalah."

Boruto mengeryit, masih tidak puas.

"Kalau aku tetap menjadi Fudanshi tapi malah jadi gay?"

Sarada mengehela napas gemas. Berhenti mengetik, "Ya, siap- siap saja kalau begitu."

"Siap- siap apa?"

"Siap- siap menduda sebelum menikah." jawabnya ketus sambil berlalu, "Aku mau beli minum dulu."

Boruto membeku, lalu menepuk pipinya sendiri, "Gawat, kalau begitu aku harus tetap jadi Fudanshi tapi tetap harus stright! Tidak boleh belok."

"Tidak boleh belok... tidak boleh belok... OTP cuma dua dimensi, tidak boleh belok... belok..." ia bersenandung sekaligus menghipnotis diri sendiri. Menggeser laptop, bersiap melanjutkan ketikan Sarada.

"... Tidak boleh belok, OTP cuma OT—, sialan!" umpat Boruto, spontan berdiri melihat hasil karya Sarada. Gusar, melotot pada layar laptop, "Apa- apaan ini? Hamil? Punya anak? Setelah memisahkan OTP ku, menikah, sekarang mereka malah punya anak masing- masing?! Saaaaraaaadaaaa!"

Boruto komat- kamit, kembali kumat.

"Dasar, cewek itu Fujoshi bukan sih?! lihat saja, akan ku pertemukan kembali mereka berdua!"

.

.

.

Harusnya ada pesta kecil- kecilan dirumahnya, karena dari seratus kandidat di seluruh perusahaan yang bercokol di desa- desa, Narutolah yang muncul sebagai pemenang. Harusnya ia senang ketika menerima surat promosi sebagai manager dan ditempatkan di Kota besar dengan rumah dinas dari kantor yang komplit dan siap huni. Harusnya... namun hari minggu itu malah menjadi hari minggu kelabu bagi keluarga kecil Naruto. Yang terjadi adalah ia malah termenung dan duduk sendirian di beranda rumah.

"Semuanya, tergantung Naruto- kun. Aku akan terima semua keputusan apapun yang Naruto- kun buat." istrinya muncul membawakan cemilan. Di bawah langit sore yang cerah mereka duduk bersama sambil memandangi putra mereka yang sedang mengejar capung di halaman belakang rumah.

"Tidak. Aku suka di sini. Di kota semuanya serba ramai dan sempit. Banyak polusi. Lagipula, di sana kita akan sendiri. Tidak bisa bertemu keluarga setiap hari. Keluargamu ada di sini semua kan. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kerasan"

"Tapi promosi ini cuma datang satu kali."

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa- apa." jawabnya, ada getar meragu.

"Kalau kota itu bukan Konoha, apa Naruto- kun akan tetap menolak?" Hinata memberinya senyum lembut, namun langsung menembak ke pusat permasalahan. "Jangan membatasi seekor elang untuk hanya terbang di pucuk menara saja, karena mereka tidak dirancang hinggap di sana. Mereka harus terbang ke angkasa, melintasi gunung dan hutan. Naruto- kun punya kesempatan untuk lebih sukses di Konoha, bukan di Kumo. Jangan jadikan aku sebagai beban untuk mencapainya."

Hinata berusaha mengejar kedua bola mata saphire suaminya. Seperti kaca transparan yang menampilkan siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya, sorot mata itu kembali bermetamorfosa ke masa enam tahun silam. Dimana pesta kelulusannya diblok dan hanya dikirimi ijazah lewat amplop melalui kantor pos. Hari dimana berminggu- minggu ia cuma mengurung diri di kamar setelah kemarahan besar ayahnya. Juga hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk menikam hati Sasuke dan mamatahkannya sampai remuk melalui empat kata saja lewat telpon.

"Tidak boleh takut. Tidak boleh sembunyi lagi." Hinata menggeleng, mengejakan kalimatnya, bukan untuk suaminya yang sudah berumur kepala tiga, tapi untuk manusia muda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun yang bersembunyi di dalam hati Naruto. Yang meringkuk dalam ruang hampa sendirian, dibayangi rasa trauma dan kesepian. "Dimanapun kita tinggal dan menetap, kita tidak akan pernah tahu dengan siapa besok kita akan bertemu dan bersua. Takdir itu sudah digariskan, rodanya sudah berputar sejak kita lahir mengirup oksigen di dunia. Meski Naruto- kun bersembunyi di lubang cacing sekalipun kalau jalannya sudah digariskan bertemu, pasti bertemu."

"Karena... Naruto- kun dan Dia hidup dibawah langit yang sama."

Pembicaraan itu membuat Naruto menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Seminggu setelah itu, mereka pindah ke Konoha. Menerima promosi dari kantor.

.

Langit yang sama. Yang biru dan berwarna cerah. Yang Sasuke tatap setiap kali ia punya sisa waktu sebelum kembali tenggelam dengan rutinitas kantor yang menggila. Dari balik jendela ruang kerja di lantai paling puncak, onyx itu selalu memandang langit. Kadang, berimajinasi ketika menemukan awan yang mirip wajahnya, maka ia akan berseru dalam hati bahwa itu adalah dia. Sasuke tidak suka banyak bicara, manganut faham basa- basi cuma sampah yang menghabisi waktu. Ia percaya, manusia didesain tidak hanya bisa mendengar orang lain dari kata- kata yang diucapkan mulut, didengar lewat telinga lalu diproses otak. Manusia lebih canggih dari itu, mereka bisa mendengar bahasa lewat batin. Firasat. Dari hati ke hati. Bukan bunyi perantaranya, melainkan alam. Melalui udara, ia selalu mengirimkan rasa rindunya. Tak masalah dimanapun dia berada, selama di bawah langit yang sama, ia yakin bahwa udara akan tetap bisa menjangkaunya.

"Sasuke – sama, ada meeting dengan kontraktor pembangunan proyek _Gym_ dan hotel di lantai lima dua menit lagi." suara sekertarisnya mengingatkan dari ujung telpon. Sasuke menyambar jasnya. Bersiap kembali ke alam nyata dan berkubang dengan sampah waktu.

"Jika penawaran desainnya tidak memenuhi syarat seperti yang sudah- sudah, coret saja. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat." ucapnya kepada Sai, sepupu sekaligus tangan kanannya. Si sepupu yang umurnya lebih tua setahun terlihat tergesa- gesa berjalan mengejar langkah cepatnya dari belakang.

"Hari ini mereka mengirim orang baru. Katanya konsepnya berbeda."

"Kemasan berbeda, isi sama. Apa bedanya."

"Ada apa?" Sai spontan mengeryit ketika bosnya mendadak mematung di depan pintu ruang meeting. Dari sejuta orang yang pernah Sasuke temui berambut pirang, ia tak pernah sedikit saja lupa warna pirang spesial miliknya. Dia langsung berdiri dan berbalik ketika mendengar pintu dibuka. Senyum riang yang ia persiapkan untuk menyapa, musnah.

Dua orang yang saling berhadapan dan membeku dalam sekejap. Semuanya bekerja begitu cepat. Secepat tujuh planet Sasuke yang dibangun kembali oleh ratusan alien super, secepat Naruto tak bisa menahan pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun dalam ruang hampanya bangkit dari ringkukan. Mendobrak gerendelan gembok, mengamuk, dan menjebol pintu yang sudah lama ia tutup rapat.

Selanjutnya, cuma ada suara Sai yang memecah kesunyian saling memperkenalkan satu sama lain.

"Naruto- san, kenalkan. Ini presiden direktur perusahaan Sharingan corp, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, dia adalah, perwakilan kontraktor dari perusahaan Rikudo Building and Place. Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau pertemukan mereka!" seru Sarada, tak terima. Baru ditinggal beli jus tomat lima menit saja Boruto sudah menambahkan cerita roman Yaoi lain dalam konfliknya yang belum selesai.

"Kau sediri kenapa membuat mereka punya anak?!" tuntut Boruto tak mau kalah. "Lebih baik kau munculkan orang ketiga dalam bentuk Seme kejam dan badass yang merape si Uke dengan imajinasi paling liar yang pernah kau punya. Aku rela. Tapi melihat mereka punya istri dan anak, nooo. Aku tidak bisa."

"Cowok kok lembek. Cowok, bukan?" Sindir Sarada ketus.

"Kau sendiri Fujoshi, bukan?! Sampai kapan mereka akan dipisahkan?"

"Boruto, please. Sabar."

"Sabar ada batasnya!"

"Dan sekarang batasnya – belum - sampai - ke batasnya." Sarada mengetuk- ngetukkan jarinya di meja tegas. "Kita sudah dua jam di sini. Mengetik baru tiga ribu kata, itupun dengan konflik yang kubuat, kalau konfliknya dipotong lalu isinya apa? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat, kita buat Yaoi yang isinya real, tidak sekedar percintaan Seme dan Uke. Ngerti?

Boruto diam. Mencerna ucapan Sarada tapi gagal setuju.

"Nggak ngerti. Yang jelas aku mau melanjutkannya dan mereka harus bertemu."

"Boruto!"

Lalu terjadilah adegan tarik menarik laptop antara kedua bocah SMP itu. Sedari pertama mereka datang kesini mereka sudah heboh sendiri. Beberapa pengunjung taman yang lewat cuma menontoni, tidak ada yang berniat melerai

Dari kejauhan seorang ayah muda yang menyandang tas sport di bahu berlari kecil menyusuri halaman berumput dan langsung menyambar badan putranya.

"Boruto, sudah, sudah. Jangan kekanak- kanakan begitu." pria itu mendekap putranya dari belakang, menenangkan. "Jangan kasar sama perempuan. Sarada, kan calonnya Boruto nanti."

"Ya, habis, yah, dia nggak mau ngalah!"

"Ya kamu yang harus ngalah dong. Kamu kan laki- laki, masa perempuan yang harus ngalah." Sarada menjulurkan lidah mengejek. Boruto cemberut mendekap laptop ketika melihat ayahnya mendekati Sarada, mengelus kepalanya.

"Sarada, baik- baik saja? Tidak ada yang lecet, kan?"

Sarada menggeleng. Memperhatikan rambut pirang ayah Boruto setengah kering habis keramas. Selalu saja, hidungnya mendeteksi bau segar bernuansa jeruk yang sama dan khas tiap kali ayah Boruto keluar tempat gym. "Paman, sudah selesai ngegymnya sama papa?"

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu, papa mana?"

Belum sempat menjawab, sebuah mobil mewah menepi di jalan. Jendela mobilnya turun, nampaklah pria berwajah kaku yang memakai kacamata hitam. Ia melambai pada Sarada lalu mamanggil ayah Boruto,

"Dobe, ke sini sebentar."

Naruto tersenyum sekilas, menitipkan tas olahraganya di meja.

"Anak- anak, sebentar ya."

Detik selanjutnya, Sarada melihat papanya keluar mobil dengan celana training dan kaos berkerah. Badan ayahnya kelihatan segar bugar. Sepertinya sekaligus mandi dan ganti baju ditempat gym. Dan sama, rambutnya masih setengah basah tertiup angin sore.

"Boruto, ayahmu selalu pakai sabun mandi aroma jeruk ya?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Enggak. Cuma lucu saja."

"Lucu kenapa?"

"Papaku tidak punya sabun aroma jeruk tapi setiap pulang ngegym dengan ayahmu badannya pasti bau jeruk."

"Ya, kali kalau ada sabun aroma tomat dijual di supermarket pasti dia beli yang bau tomat. Karena tidak ada, makanya dia niru- niru ayahku."

Opini Boruto harusnya bisa diterima tapi Sarada tahu bukan itu jawabannya.

"Boruto, ayahmu, sudah lama ngegym bareng papaku, tapi kok tetep kerempeng ya?"

"Kayak ayahmu enggak."

"Padahal, kalau mereka beneran ngegym harusnya kan paling tidak badannya bakal kelihatan gede sedikit."

"Apa maksudnya beneran ngegym? Memang mereka tidak nge—"

"Boruto?"

Gemas sendiri. Boruto berhenti mengemasi barangnya dan melotot pada Sarada yang masih mengamati kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang ngobrol di dekat mobil. "Apa lagi?"

Sarada menoleh. Tangannya bergerak menunjuk gedung setinggi dua puluh lantai yang selalu papa dan ayah Boruto gunakan olahraga setiap akhir pekan.

"Tempat gym itu atasnya hotel, kan?"

Boruto garuk- garuk kepala ikut mengamati.

"Itu yang punya saham papaku."

"Tahu, yang bangun ayahku. Ayahku kontraktor hebat, gitu loh." Boruto tak mau kalah. Tapi belum menangkap sedikitpun kemana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan Sarada.

"Boruto, pernah mikir tidak?"

"Soal?"

Boruto bertambah penasaran saat Sarada menatapnya tanpa jeda penuh misteri.

"Pernah mikir, kenapa papaku dan ayahmu selalu cuci rambut dan punya bau yang sama sehabis ngegym. Kenapa empat tahun olahraga bareng tapi nggak pernah sedikitpun badan mereka berubah. Atau kenapa dari sekian banyak tempat gym yang ada di kota ini, kenapa mesti tempat itu," kedua kalinya Sarada menunjuk gedung tinggi di hadapan mereka, "Tempat gym yang atasnya HOTEL."

Boruto membeku. Mencerna kalimat penuh kode milik Sarada dengan sangat hati- hati. IQ nya putus nyambung mengartikan, tapi ia tak bisa membohongi insting Fudanshinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu mau bilang—" Boruto menelan ludah, Sarada menggeleng kuat.

"Enggak, jangan pernah mikir apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, Boruto. Ini cuma spekulasi, cuma omong kosong yang sejak dulu teriak- teriak dikepalaku."

Boruto ikut menggeleng, "Enggak, aku nggak pernah mikir begitu—, yah meskipun ingin, tapi tidak bisa mereka ayah kita, tapi— mereka memenuhi syarat Seme dan Uke, tapi tidak mungkin, ah, tapi—"

Sarada menampar Boruto. Akal sehat Boruto langsung kembali,

"Benar, tidak mungkin ayah kita begituan! Tidak mungkin!"

'Teme, I love you'

'Teme, I love you'

'Teme, I love You'

'Teme, I love you'

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Kesetanan Boruto mencari benda berisik yang menegeluarkan suara horor itu. Lebih horor lagi karena ia mengenali suara tersebut adalah suara ayahnya sendiri. Membabi buta ia mengaduk- aduk tas ayahnya, lalu ketemulah benda yang menjadi sumber suara. Terselip di tengah- tengah tumpukan baju ganti.

Tangan Boruto bersiap mengambil tapi didahului oleh tangan ayahnya, yang lalu berteriak dengan keras;

"Teme, sudah ketemu. Terselip di tasku."

Sasuke mendekat sambil mematikan ponsel lain yang ia gunakan untuk menelpon ponselnya yang hilang.

"Thanks, Dobe." ia menerima ponselnya kembali, kemudian melihat putrinya yang masih melamun.

"Papa sudah selesai, ayo pulang."

"Hati- hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa sabtu besok, Teme."

Dalam gandengan tangan papanya menuju mobil, Sarada menyempatkan diri berbalik. Boruto masih berdiri di samping ayahnya yang melambai. Bahkan sampai Sarada masuk ke mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman tatapan mata Boruto dan Sarada seolah tak terpisahkan. Mereka tidak perlu bicara karena mereka tahu apa yang ada dipikiran masing- masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam ponsel Sarada berbunyi.

"Ya, Boruto?"

"Fanfic kita bagaimana? Kamu sudah punya akun untuk upload?"

"Belum."

Ada jeda sebentar.

"Boruto, maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku lupa kasih tahu kalau situsnya sudah diblok?"

"Apa?!"

"Gomen."

"Jadi kita tidak bisa upload dong?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa dapat review?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Tidak sempat jadi author. Tidak sempat eksis jadi Fujodanshi. Dunia macam apa ini!"

"Masih ada kesempatan kok, kalau untuk eksis."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pindah OTP, yuk."

"Ganti ke siapa?"

"Ayah kita."

Boruto menutup telponnya seketika. Tapi sabtu berikutnya ketika ia dan Sarada menunggui kedua ayah mereka ngegym, Boruto adalah orang yang paling semangat ngintili ayahnya saat ayahnya sedang berduaan dengan papanya Sarada.

"Dasar Fudanshi."

.

.

.

.

.

**End **

Nb: Terinspirasi dari Supernova; Ksatria, Putri, dan Bintang Jatuh karya Dee. Dimana di sana Dimas dan Reuben membuat cerita yang ternyata ceritanya sama terjadi di dunia nyata dan diperankan oleh Rana, Ferre, dan Diva. Kalau disini, Boruto dan Sarada yang membuat fanfic dan tanpa mereka ketahui cerita mereka malah mirip dengan cerita orang tua mereka sewaktu muda.

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca. Terakhir, mind to review?

Uchiha no Aiko

Page83

Pamit...


End file.
